plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavenly Peach
Heavenly Peach (仙桃; pinyin: xiān táo) is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It is earned by collecting ten of its Puzzle Pieces or by collecting 30 stars in Kongfu World. It heals other plants that surround it in a 3x3 area. Origins Heavenly Peach is based on the ''Prunus persica'', a type of fruit that is native to Northwest China. Almanac entry Sun cost: 125 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast (Mediocre in game) 能医治周围的植物，恢复他们的生命值。 恢复生命值量: 中等 植物特征：红色植物、矮个子 仙桃的简历上写着白己本是王母娘娘的御用幡桃, 被贬下凡后做了战地医生。 In English: heals all surrounding plants, regains their health. Amount of healing: Moderate Plant feature: red plant, short Heavenly Peach's resume says that she was originally for use of Wangmu Niangniang (王母娘娘), she became a battlefield doctor after demoted to mortal. Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, it will make all plants surrounding it temporarily invulnerable. Costumed It fully heals plants, especially defensive plants such as Wall-nuts. Level upgrade Strategies A weak plant on its own, a strong supporter if coupled with defensive or expensive in risky places plants. By having the Plant Food making all plants to be invulnerable in a 3x3 area, it is very useful against Gargantuars, Barrel Roller Zombies, and much other strong zombies such as Turquoise Skull Zombies. Handle this with care, or it will be wasted 125 sun and a mediocre recharge. Heavenly Peach is useful on damaged Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts, as these plants must sustain their presence on the lawn to hold off more zombies. With a Heavenly Peach present on the lawn, it maximizes the player's usage of sun. Use of this plant makes a good option if the player has not unlocked the Wall-nut First Aid, as from time to time, it restores health. Plant more of these to hasten the restoration process. However, the player must keep the Heavenly Peach away from zombies, especially those who have a one-hit kill ability. Other than that, it also makes a good way to restore the health of those plants who have a very high sun cost like the Coconut Cannon, Melon-pult, and Winter Melon. Also, do not use Heavenly Peach on Infi-nut, because it can restore its health by itself which means that it could be a waste of sun. Gallery Pvz2 almanac hpeach.PNG|Almanac entry HeavenlyPeachSeedPacketPvZ2C.jpg|Seed packet Peach Common Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Heavenly Peach.png|HD Heavenly Peach Untitledq.png|Heavenly Peach Healing Img201403061320311868 info450X280.jpg|Heavenly Peaches healing a Twin Sunflower Heavenly Peach PF.png|Heavenly Peach using Plant Food 89b0b76da2524102955e1d84eb935db7.jpg|A flying Heavenly Peach in a Kongfu World promotional art LX69.jpg|Upgrade menu CostumedHeavenlyPeachFigure.jpg|Costumed Heavenly Peach figure PUZZLE PIECE taozi.png|All Stars Puzzle Piece Heavenly Peach Toy.jpg|Heavenly Peach toy Heavenly Peach Plush.jpg|Heavenly Peach plush Peach Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costumed puzzle piece HeavenlyPeachDance.png|Dancing with costume NEWHeavenlyPeachPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Old Peach Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost IMG 1045.PNG|Seed packet ImitaterHeavenlyPeach.png|Imitated seed packet Heavenly Peach Seed Slot Locked.png|Locked seed packet Peach Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Trivia *Its healing animation spawns some purple squares that surrounds any plants adjacent to it. *It is the only plant that heals itself and its allies. *Heavenly Peach, E.M.Peach, Saturn Peach Bomb, Small Peach, and E.C.Peach are currently the only peaches in the series. *In Chinese mythology, heavenly peaches can make a creature live a thousand years longer or forever. *Wangmu Niangniang (皇母娘娘) is the Queen Mother Goddess in Chinese mythology. **Heavenly Peach apparently was once a peach that was under the employment of Wangmu Niangniang. **Basically, Heavenly Peach was once technically a demigod, a minor deity, hence its name and its Almanac entry said it was demoted to being a mortal peach. *A.K.E.E. has similar leaves to Heavenly Peach's, but in a darker green shade. *If the player traps/stuns a zombie on Heavenly Peach's range, the zombie will not move until it is destroyed by another zombie. See also * Aloe Category:Kongfu World Category:Kongfu World obtained plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Healing plants